The present invention relates to a moving staircase and more particularly to a moving staircase which can transport not only standing passengers, but also vehicles such as wheelchairs for physically handicapped persons.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 41555/1981 discloses a moving staircase which can transport a wheelchair or the like. In that invention, deep tread boards which can accommodate a wheelchair are disposed at intervals along a circulating path between pairs of conventional tread boards. However, it reveals defects that since the radii of the circulating path of the tread boards for the wheelchair at the lower and upper end portion thereof becomes large, the depth of the main frame of the moving staircase becomes large, limiting the places in which it can be installed.